lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Twelfth Princess Ashanti Eu Britannia
Ashanti is very kind to anyone she meets. She hates to see people crying and she will give them a hug even if they are a complete stranger to her. She ends up bringing a smile to almost any person’s face, but some people are harder to reach than others. She is also very stubborn and doesn’t give up when she cannot succeed the first time. She has practiced the flute for only four months, and even though she has not improved much, she refuses to give up, driven by her passion to learn to play the instrument the way it was designed to be played. Memory Lapse: Ashanti never remembers using her reflection powers and so doesn’t even know she has them to begin with. When she “comes around” she is confused by all the chaos. Fear of twisters: Ashanti is actually afraid of her own twister power. When the twisters actually form, she runs and hides like anyone else, and tends to become paralyzed with fear while crouching down as she had been taught in her school. Because of this fear, she has no control over the twister she herself created. Fear of talking animals: Ashanti “knows” that animals are not suppose to talk like humans, so anytime she sees and hears a talking animal, she will scream and search for a place to hide as she runs away. History Ashanti is a bright and cheerful little girl who tends to bring out the best in everyone. As the youngest child of Britannia royalty, she is also the most spoiled by her brothers and sisters and by the citizens of Britannia. Someone is always giving something to Ashanti and she always graciously accepts anything, even if she doesn’t like it. As a five year old, Ashanti is required to attend school. However she wanted to be in school with “normal” kids and so was allowed to attend the Brevard Academy. She is in Kindergarten, but is succeeding in her studies at a faster rate than students her age. Her main academic skills lie within mathematics as she can solve large numbers in her head, and reading at a fourth grade level as she loves to read. Ashanti is the youngest child of Charles, and the youngest full blooded sister of Rainbow Eu Britannia and Mamoru Eu Britannia. She adores all of her brothers and sisters however, calling them Big Brother/Sister followed by their name. Because she is the youngest, Ashanti is treated differently than anyone else. No matter what she does, people simply cannot get angry with her or stay angry for very long. She has a sweet smile which have earned her the title “Little Princess.” And because her sister Rainbow is known as the “gracious lady Rainbow, Ashanti tries to be just like her toward the people who are loyal to Britannia. Ashanti can naïve though and will believe anything told to her. She also believes the Tooth Fairy is real and will become saddened if someone tells her other wise. But she doesn’t let that determine her personality for the day. She becomes cheerful and bright as if nothing “bad” ever happened. Someday, Ashanti wants to grow up to see everyone, Britannians and Haumeans happy and loving each other with no more fights. Until that day comes, she will continue to go to school and learn all that she can from there and beyond. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Coming Soon! Ashanti Gallery Ashanti eu britannia1.jpg|Ashanti at Eight yrs. old Dallas ashanti cheyenne wallpaper.jpg|Ashanti with Cheyenne and Dallas Ashanti en britannia.jpg|Ashanti at Five yrs. old Powers & Abilities Reflection When Ashanti uses this power, her hair turns from reddish brown to pure white. This power reverts previous attacks against herself and others back to the initial attacker whoever they might be, causing the attacker to feel the agony and torment they wrought upon their victim. Twister By concentrating or becoming angry enough, Ashanti can pull forth cold and hot moisture together, causing them to swirl around and around in the sky within a cumulus cloud, spinning it so fast that it drops, picks up dust and debris and suddenly transforms into a twister. The biggest twister she’s created thus far was an F-4. Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *Rainbow Eu Britannia *Mamoru Eu Britannia *Britannia Imperial Family